归属感 Sense of Belonging
by elektra30
Summary: 《十五年等待候鸟》琉璃夫妇（柳千仁x黎璃）同人文。黎璃终于获得重生的机会，可是她的归属感最终在哪儿？From the Chinese TV series "Promise of Migratory Birds". Li Li finally receives a second chance at life, but where does she really feel a sense of belonging to?
1. Chapter 1

**注：《十五年等待候鸟》电视剧，琉璃夫妇（柳千仁X黎璃）同人文。**

**原本奔着男主去看这部戏，结果被男二女主的感情线给牵走了。事先说明，本作者没有读过原著，所以人设以电视剧为主。要不然，我是不会让渣男配女主的。第二，中文是本作者的第二语言，所以如果用词不恰当或写得不够好，请多多包含，欢迎改正。**

**本文从电视剧最后一集，裴尚轩和柳千仁在找黎璃时，在芦苇荡见面后开始。**

* * *

柳千仁望着裴尚轩的背影，心想：如果黎璃真的是会回来，那裴尚轩确实比我更懂她。

他转身向着芦苇荡在夕阳下金光闪亮的美景，内心一缩，眼眶瞬间湿润。

哭，到底是什么感觉，他其实很久没尝试过了。

可是因为她，这座冰山，彻底地融化了，泪水也流出来了。

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

昨天，他们俩从民政局走出来，手握着红本子。一个按捺不住心中满满的感恩，另一个却眼神是放空的。

柳千仁用空着的右手轻轻地牵起了黎璃的小手，瞬间感到她的冰冷。"你没事吧？身体是不是不舒服？"

黎璃摇了摇头，可是纯白的嘴唇出卖了她。

俩人停止了脚步。柳千仁转过身，接过了黎璃手中的小红本，把两本塞进自己的裤兜里。"我明天会把这两本带去婚礼。你就不用操心，安心当一个美丽的新娘。"

黎璃的小嘴上扬了一下，但眼神还是略漂移着。

"黎璃。"柳千仁轻轻地说。"我知道你嫁给我是委屈你了。"

黎璃又摇了头。"你又胡说些什么，我说过我是心甘情愿的。我还觉得委屈你了。。。"

"我们俩结婚是因为要完成我爸和你妈的心愿，对爱你那么多年的我来说，我开心都来不及。而你。。。你总是愿意承受所有的痛苦，也不愿看到别人为了你而伤心。"柳千仁深情地望着她。"你说，傻不傻呀？"

"后悔娶了个傻瓜？"

"那倒没有。"柳千仁微笑着。"娶你是我一辈子做得最好的一个决定。"

"哧。又来了。"

柳千仁收回笑容。"相信我，黎璃，我不是可怜你，也不是在委屈自己。我不想你一个人独自面对病痛的折磨，也不想你一直沉浸在一个你已经选择放弃的梦里。恕我直言，你七年前决定不把你的病情告诉裴尚轩的时候，就已经决定他会成为你的过去。选择让我在你身边这样陪着你，也就是决定我会是你的现在。那既然是我在旁边守护着你，哪怕你对我的情感有多单薄，至少你会知道有一个人永远可以当你的依靠。所以，让我不仅做你的现在，也参与你的将来。我说过，这是我对你的约定，也会是一辈子的承诺。"

除了第一次告白的那一刻，这是柳千仁讲过最长的一段话。他不知道他面前的女孩到底拥有什么样的魔力，可以让他毫无畏惧地掏出所有的心声。

黎璃淡淡地笑着。"千仁，你就别多想了。我只是因为化疗而感到疲惫。我知道你的心意。"

柳千仁本又想开口，被黎璃打断了："我看，你还是先送我回家吧，你也顺便歇会儿。你一天到晚忙着筹备婚礼，又陪着我，帮我熬鸡汤，还要照顾公司的事，也要照顾柳叔叔。都不知道你哪儿来的精神。明天就是婚礼了，还是早点休息吧。"

柳千仁紧握着她的双手，此刻多希望能传递多一些温暖，多一些正能量给予他最心爱的人。"好。"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

夜深了。柳千仁这时才意识到自己一直呆滞地坐在板凳上，被冷冷的秋风吹得身体在发抖。他的身体什么时候如此脆弱？他吸了一口气，准备站起来。这时，裤兜里的手机响了。

"喂。"柳千仁疲惫地问道。"对，我是。"

他眼睛突然亮起来。"什么？找到了？好。。。好好好，我会跟她说！谢谢，谢谢你！"

即便秋风仍然吹着，但是冷冰冰的他瞬间感到心中燃起了一把雄烈的火。他迅速传了个短讯：

黎璃，他们找到适合的骨髓了，你快点联络我！不要任性，不要为了谁，就为了你妈，你一定要坚强地活下去！


	2. Chapter 2

他坐在医院血液科专家的办公室外，双手十指相扣，眼神漂移着。

已经凌晨十二点了，黎璃一个重病的女孩独自在外头，他不敢想象其他后果，只求她还清醒着，还能看到他的短讯。

他曾想过告诉裴尚轩这个好消息，但如果黎璃迟迟不来，又有何用？

他的手机抖了一下。慌！不，是爸爸。柳爸爸浑然不知，焦急地在问，到底发生了什么事，为什么婚礼被取消了，他们到底在哪里？

爸，我们俩有急事处理，你先别紧张。我待会儿会向你解释。对不起。

柳千仁呆滞地望着手机屏幕，好希望下一个简讯是她发的。

黎璃啊，你快来吧。我会一直等你的。

不知道时间过了多久，他一直坐着等，四肢腰背都开始麻了。

这时，办公室的门被打开。"柳先生？"

"徐大夫？"柳千仁朦朦胧胧地问道。

"你赶紧跟我去一趟急诊室。我们找到柳太太了，她现在昏迷不醒。"

柳太太？谁是。。。柳千仁还没来得及反应，但还是跟随了徐医生。到了急诊室，只听见人群茫茫，一群惨唉声，真叫人毛骨悚然。

"徐大夫！这里！"

"来吧，柳先生！"

柳千仁赶过去，只见黎璃躺在病床上，带着氧气面罩，脸色惨白，昏迷不醒。  
什么都不管了。不管他们是怎么找到她，不管她是为了什么，为了谁而逃婚。谢天谢地，她还活着，还在他面前。

"大夫。"柳千仁哑哑地吐出每一个字。"救她。"

"放心吧，柳先生。我们会尽力的。你帮我签个名，我们就帮她做骨髓移植手术，不能再拖了。"

"好。。。"

黎璃，一切会没事的。你会好起来的。

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

第一次的手术终于做完了，但是黎璃迟迟不醒。柳爸爸赶到医院的时候，柳千仁熟睡在黎璃病床边。

"千仁？"

柳千仁立刻苏醒。"爸，你来了。"

"黎璃醒了没？"

柳千仁望着黎璃。"还没。你先坐会儿吧。"

柳之贤拿了一把椅子，坐在床的另一边。"想不到，一个快乐的日子会搞成这样。但是谢天谢地，老天不负苦心人，我们总算等到了适合的骨髓，这真的是老天的眷顾呀。"

柳千仁沉默不语。

"千仁啊，我听说，黎璃其实在婚礼彩排的时候不见了？是真的吗？"

"其实最近医生跟我说过，黎璃的病情已经开始恶化。"柳千仁低了头。"我猜她的病情复发，她不想连累我，才会走的。幸好有人在路上看到她昏倒，不然。。。不然后果不堪设想。"

柳之贤叹了一口气。"这个傻孩子。"

"别怪她了，爸。换成是我，我也会这样做。"

"算了，没事就好。不然，我们怎么对得起她妈妈呢？"柳之贤轻轻地拍了黎璃的手。然后又转望儿子。"千仁啊，你就回去好好休息吧。我们轮流照顾，别把自己累坏了。"

"爸，你就让我留下吧。我要黎璃醒来，第一个看到的人是我。"

手机又在裤兜里响着。一个短讯。李君。我找遍了所有她可能去的地方，都找不到！对不起，都是我不好！怎么办？？？

"爸，你回去帮忙熬个汤，黎璃醒来就可以喝。我会叫小君过来一起陪她，不会累坏自己的。"

柳之贤点了头。"好吧，那我先回去。醒了一定要立刻通知我。"

"一定。"

小君，我们在医院。先别跟裴尚轩说，我怕黎璃会激动。你来吧。

柳千仁回头看了黎璃，握住了她那冰冷的小手。

黎璃，醒醒吧。

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

从候鸟画展厅回家的路上，俩人在车里一直沉默着。

遇到了红灯，柳千仁终于踏出第一步。"你心中真的放下一切了吗？"

黎璃没有直视他。"我会的。"

一股莫名的愤怒在他心里涌上来。"撒谎。"

"谁叫你问这么无聊的问题。"

"你-！" 柳千仁的双手掐着方向盘。"这算无聊吗？这是你逼着自己做出违背良心的选择，是你要一刀两断的，你的痛苦难道我看不出来吗？！都不值得我问吗？"

"我已经跟他说了，我们俩是过去，你是我的现在，我不可能回去了。你懂吗？再也回不去了！"

她一直很努力地在平复自己的心情，被他这么一问，即便怎么控制，也掩盖不住脸颊上的泪痕。

看到这一幕，柳千仁的怒气瞬间消失了。他咳了一下。"对不起。"

"是我应该跟你道歉的。"黎璃小声地说。"我没有控制好自己的情绪。我答应你，从今以后，我一切会听你的。"

绿灯。车开动了。但柳千仁空出了一只手握住黎璃的手。"我也会听你的。我不会逼着你做你不想做的事。你也要坦诚地面对我，好吗？让我做你的定心丸，让我帮你分担你的痛苦和焦虑，好吗？"

黎璃紧紧地拉着他的手。"谢谢你，千仁。"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"黎璃？"

李君的声音叫醒了柳千仁。他又睡着了。但还好，没有错过黎璃的苏醒。一阵激动。

"醒了，醒了！哎哟妈呀，你可吓死我了，黎璃！" 李君冲上前去倒杯水。"给！"

柳千仁没法说话，黎璃喝完水后，只能握着她冰冷的手贴着自己的脸。

"傻瓜。"黎璃弱弱地对他说。"哭什么。"

"你不知道呀，黎璃，你都睡了这么久了。你知道吗，你的第一个骨髓移植手术很成功！"李君满脸的笑容瞬间提高了整个房间的温度。

"骨髓？"黎璃眯着眼睛看着李君。"找到了？"

李君点头。"幸好有人及时发现你，不然的话，还不知道会发生什么事！你怎么那么愚蠢啊，逃婚就逃婚，告诉我一声不就得了，不当我是闺蜜吗？干嘛自己一个人流落街头，还晕倒呢！这样还不吓死人吗？"

黎璃双眼闪亮着，嘴边挂着弱弱的微笑。"小君。。。对不起。。。"

"你要向很多人说对不起！柳千仁啊，不知道在这里睡了几天几夜，一直陪着你说话。。。还有那个裴尚轩啊，他。。。"

"裴尚轩？"

李君立刻打住，一阵尴尬，然后自言自语地："我的天，我又犯老毛病了。"

柳千仁一听到裴尚轩的名字，心都悬在半空中了。不过看到黎璃不解的表情，他不得不说。

"裴尚轩已经知道了一切。你不见了，小君第一个想到会知道你下落的人就是他。所以。。。"一想到自己几天前差点和裴尚轩在婚礼的现场打起来，现在对方又被蒙在鼓里，竟有些羞愧了。

黎璃愣了一会儿，最后苦笑着。"你们。。。认为我逃婚是因为裴尚轩？"

李君挠了挠头脑。"不是吗？"

黎璃把注意力集中在柳千仁身上。"对不起，千仁。我又任性了。"

柳千仁挑了一下眉毛。原来她真的是因为不想拖累我。"黎璃，你的病情有多严重，我其实比你更清楚，我只是叫大夫不要跟你细讲，免得你又操心了。"

可是见到黎璃咬了一下嘴唇，他的心顿时痛了。必定也有裴尚轩的理由。

"你入院做手术的事，我还没告诉他。"柳千仁淡淡地说。"他现在仍以为你失踪了。既然他都已经知道了真相，那我便告诉他吧。"

"别！"黎璃突然坐了起来，但是因为手术的伤口还未痊愈，痛得惨叫了一下。柳千仁和李君立刻上前扶着她。"别。。。告诉他。我还没。。。我不想现在看到他。我不想。。。我不想他看到我这样。"

"到这个节骨眼了还说这种瞎话！"李君跺脚。"黎璃，我真是被你气死了!"

柳千仁终于不能再忍了。"你始终放不下他。"

"千仁。。。"

"我爸熬了鱼汤，你先吃吧。我下去透透气。"就这样，柳千仁松开了她的手，离开了令他窒息的病房。

医院中央有个景色宜人的花园，很适合陶冶心情。他就坐在一棵柳树下的板凳上，默默地看着景色。不知不觉的，从上衣口袋中掏出了那两个红本子。打开，是他们俩肩并肩，背对着一个大红屏的合照，脸上有微微的笑容。黎璃的笑容是真是假，他倒是看不出来，但那一刻他知道，他自己，柳千仁，是幸福的。

"柳太太。"他对着照片细细地说。原来这就是柳太太。好生疏的称呼。婚都没结成，新娘在康复了，心却不在焉，总有一天身体好了，不用再依靠他了。那合法注册又有什么意义。

柳千仁，他骂着自己。她都从死神怀中抢回来了，你抱怨啥？

心头又缩紧了。累了。

柳千仁低着头，闭上了眼睛。

黎璃，我该怎么办？


	3. Chapter 3

黎璃苏醒的第二天，柳千仁就返回公司。这是他第一次从北京分行公司回归，大家都热烈欢迎他，张总也特别为他重新布置了办公室，令他感激不尽。可是他也瞬间感受到每个人在他背后低声细语，揣摩着为什么新娘子会放弃这么一个帅总裁。在他进入办公室之前，他回过头对着每个员工，严厉地说：

"我感谢大家对我和黎璃的事这么上心，很抱歉邀请了你们却没办法举行婚礼。这是因为某些私人原因，我不方便透露，但。。。"他拿出自己的左手，第四指戴着一枚金戒指。"就算婚礼成不了，我跟黎璃已经是合法夫妻，她很好，我们都很好。你们就不必再议论我们的感情事。我们在公司不谈私事，请大家自重。"

说完，他掉头就走进办公室，关上了大门。

下午四点，吴秘书打来吩咐，一位女士想聘请当设计师，是奥创的旧员工。

柳千仁还没来得及反应，一抬头，韩以晨就站在他面前，微笑着。

"学长，你这表情。。。你该不会以为是她吧？"

柳千仁这才反应过来。"你怎么回来了？"

"怎么不能回来？"韩以晨笑着。"难道学长嫌弃我的工作能力？"

"对自己怎么这么没信心。"柳千仁毫无表情，但内心的确很期待韩以晨回归队伍。"奥创的大门永远为你开着。"

"还是学长最识相。所以。。。算是成功了？"

"还得向张总请教，但是依你的资历和在奥创时所立下的功，应该不成问题。"柳千仁淡淡地笑着。

"学长，你心情看起来。。。还不错哦。你。。。还好吗？我听说。。。"韩以晨似乎不太敢接下去，以免踩到地雷。

柳千仁毫不犹豫地接下去。"我不是已经回来了吗？"

"那。。。你知道黎璃姐在哪里吗？"

"不知道。"

"哦。。。"韩以晨叹了一口气。"黎璃姐也不知道怎么了，就喜欢玩这种消失游戏。。。"

"不准议论她。"柳千仁严厉地说。"还有，外面的同事都不知道她失踪的事，只知道出了一些状况。请你说话小心点。"

"放心吧，我不会乱说的。"韩以晨有些不屑。"可是学长，不是我要说你。人家裴尚轩可是为了找黎璃姐而差不多绕了整个城市了。你却好好的坐在这里做你的高冷总裁，未免太无情了吧。"

"现在是上班时间，也是你聘请当我们奥创员工的时刻，你真的要和我讨论这些？"

韩以晨终于闭嘴了。柳千仁依然一副冷面孔，但心中的火不停地燃烧着。

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

几年前的一个圣诞晚上，柳千仁接了黎璃到他在北京的一室公寓享用圣诞晚餐。他请了一天的假，不仅做了一桌子的美味西式菜肴，也将整个客厅和餐厅布置得很温暖，漂亮。整个空间弥漫着玫瑰的花香和柔情的古典音乐，圣诞树的彩灯和餐桌上的烛光一闪一闪的，黎璃眼中的泪水也一闪一闪的。

"你怎么哭了？"柳千仁正帮着她切牛排。"难得你能出院在这里待一会儿，别想那么多事了。"

"真美。"黎璃说。"真好吃。"

柳千仁不禁笑了。而且笑得特别灿烂。他切完了，这时才意识到黎璃一直盯着他看。

这就尴尬了。"那个。。。我虽然是一座冰山，但是我也会害羞的。你别老看着我。"

黎璃淡淡地笑着。"我还真没想到冰山会有这么暖男的一面，真的是令我刮目相看。"

"你就别取笑我了。我长这么大，第一次为女孩子做这种事。"

"你在美国就没有追过女孩子吗？"

柳千仁把刀叉轻轻放下。"即便是约了别人，脑海中浮现的是另一个人，还真没意思。"

黎璃不肯接话，瞬间转移了话题："我好想念我们一家人在一起吃的感觉了。"

"我已经告诉黎阿姨你最近工作表现很好，常常得出差，所以不能老在医院陪着她。这次化疗我看得出来真的很不好受，等你养好身子了，我再带你去见她。暂时为难你们了。"

"为难的是你们父子吧，要两头跑地照顾我们母女俩。"

"你又来了。我爸听了又会骂你了。"

吃完了，黎璃被命令呆在沙发上，柳千仁有条不紊地开始收拾碟盘。

"那年。。。"他在厨房听到黎璃的声音从客厅里传来。"他就在圣诞节晚上，带我坐公交车，还在上面吻了我。"

他的手僵住了。水一直流着。

"满街的彩灯和圣诞树。。。"

他把水龙头关了。然后转身看到黎璃坐在沙发上呆呆地望着圣诞树，手里拿着一杯满满的红酒。

我就是一座冰山，你的每一句话都可以打破我的一切。

他慢慢地走向客厅，黎璃继续说着。"还有那天，你叫我留下来为客户的长途电话做笔记，小君她们一直催我快点放工，裴尚轩要向我表白了。我就差点因为要做好工而错过了。"她迷之微笑地，干了那杯红酒。"但我没有。"

"你跟我说这些，什么意思？"柳千仁淡淡地问道。眼见黎璃又再倒酒，严厉地说："还有。。。酒别喝那么多。"

"就这一次好吗？我好久没喝了。"黎璃的笑是苦涩的。"我自从那会儿喝醉了，就永远都不想再喝了。"

柳千仁疑惑地望着她。"不是解释过了吗？什么都没发生呀。"

"可你知不知道，就是因为我以为我们俩发生关系了，我就觉得自己没有资格爱他。我觉得全身上下都是污点，我对不起他。我不敢告诉他我喜欢他，我不敢回馈他的感情。。。就这样，四年的时间，我们擦肩而过，错过了。。。"

"你说这些是想让我放弃你吗？"

"千仁。。。"黎璃哑哑的声音传来。"我是不是很自私？或者是很蠢？"

柳千仁沉默了很久，最后抬起头看着黎璃。"你暗恋裴尚轩十五年，但是因为你那么爱他，所以你不想拖累他。如果是我患上这种病。。。我也会这么做。因为我不能忍受我心爱的女人被我牵连。"

黎璃虽然略有醉醺醺的感觉，却挑着眉头。"你曾经说过，你的女人必须身心都属于你。可是，你明明知道我宁愿放弃裴尚轩，让他自由，却忍心一直依赖着你，成为你的负担。为什么你还要为我这个愚蠢和自私的女人付出呢？为什么呀？"

她竟然记得他说过的话。这种小细节让他莫名地满足。

"老实说，我给不出答案。可能你一生中无法回馈我的感情，这个我算认了。"柳千仁搓了搓手。"可是你现在是需要有人陪伴，你需要有人给予你能量，让你走下这段艰辛的路。我知道你这几年来受的苦何止身体上所承受的，心里的苦头更是难熬。既然你不想裴尚轩承担这个责任，那由我来吧。可能，从中，你也会帮我寻找你的问题的答案。"

黎璃迷迷糊糊地微笑了。

柳千仁走过去，坐在她的旁边。黎璃自然地依偎在他的怀里，他的手也自然地抱紧了她的肩膀。

那晚的感觉，简单，满足，真好。


	4. Chapter 4

"你又给我熬鸡汤了？"

柳千仁一边盛着汤，一边挑着眉毛看着黎璃。"谢谢你的夸奖，但我可不领这情。这是我爸熬的。"

"真好。"

"哧。你这是在质疑我的厨艺吗？"

"是啦，是啦，千仁哥哥的厨艺也很棒。"黎璃调皮地笑着。"我还惦记着你的牛排呢。"

"这还差不多。"柳千仁的嘴角上扬。"你气色看起来好多了。医生说，下周就可以做第二次手术了。你要养好身子，抵抗力才会越发好起来。"

"嗯。有你们的爱心补汤，一定会好起来的。"

"油嘴滑舌。"

"昨天工作很忙吗？"

"嗯。"柳千仁盛好了，对着汤吹了一会儿。"又有一个大案子。客户的要求啊，比上次那个女足球队经理更是头疼。老实说，有点想念你和我一起并肩作战了。"

"不瞒你说，我也是。"黎璃此刻的笑，柳千仁愿意相信是真的。"即便你是座冰山，但是你认真工作起来，还真是挺好的。"

柳千仁也笑了。他把汤端过去，只见黎璃一直盯着他的手。

"怎么啦？"

"你戴了。"

他迟疑了一下。哦，戒指。"你不介意吧。我也是。。。因为公司同事流言蜚语的，我也罢，我不想他们误会你。毕竟同事一场。。。"

"都注册过了。"黎璃淡淡地笑。"我不介意。"

此刻，他好想给她戴上她自己的婚戒。但是，柳千仁还是清醒的。

他喂着她，俩人沉默了一阵子。

喂完了，柳千仁体贴地帮她擦嘴，然后到厕所里洗碗。

这时，外面传出声音。柳千仁把碗放下，开了厕所的门，还没来得及反应，就被一拳打过去。

"他妈的，柳千仁！"一阵吼。一声尖叫。"这回你可总算是真的绑架了黎璃吧，还想抵赖？亏你是个男子汉大丈夫，竟然如此下流！"

柳千仁晕晕沉沉地，眼前一堆星星，脸部麻麻的，还没搞清楚一切，韩以晨关心的面孔浮现在他面前。

"你疯了？！裴尚轩，你讲不讲道理啊！学长，你没事吧？"

"裴尚轩！"黎璃的声音传来。"你在干嘛？!"

"黎璃！黎璃，我总算找到你了。你没事吧？"

"你先别碰我！千仁，你怎样了？"

"黎璃，你别下来啊！"

"你管我！"

"学长，来，我带你去敷药！"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

耳边的喧嚷声终于化成宁静。

左脸的肌肉还痛得颤抖着，原本的眯眯眼也被揍关了。敷上药的那一刻，他整个脸部不自禁地缩了一下。

"学长，没事吧！"韩以晨轻轻地扶着他。

柳千仁摇了摇头，但牙齿紧紧地咬着。

"这个裴尚轩，真绝了。还没放工就从办公室拉我去你们家，吵着要见你爸，我们是从你爸得知黎璃姐在医院。我哪儿知道你也在啊，你不是说你不知道黎璃姐的下落吗？"

原来是爸爸告诉他们的。对于不知情的爸爸，柳千仁心中有愧。

"要不，我送你回家吧。"

又摇头。身体一阵剧痛。  
"要不，止痛药？"

"没事。。。"柳千仁咬牙切齿的。"老毛病。胃疼。"

"是不是挨饿了呀？那。。。你想吃点东西吗？我下去买个馒头什么。"

这次点头了。只见韩以晨露出了笑容，立马消失。

柳千仁趁韩以晨走开后，慢慢地走回黎璃的病房。门还是稍微开着，传来俩人的声音。

"。。。必须给他道歉。你真是莫名其妙！"

"我怎么莫名其妙了？你知道我有多着急吗？你托他别告诉我，不是存心要和我过不去？黎璃。。。你这几年来承受那么多，我却不能够在你身边，我已经有够愧疚了。现在我们好不容易找到了对方，我们也懂彼此的心，你为什么还要逃避我呢？"

一阵沉默。

"你多傻呀。你以为放弃我是对我最好的选择吗？你难道还不够了解我吗？七年了，不，快八年了。我等了你足足八年。我爱了你远超过这八年。你这样挨着痛，逼你自己嫁给一个你不爱的男人，都是为了让我死心，但是我却放不了手。我看过你的日记， 你明明心里有我，却要逼着自己走开。你是有多虐自己啊，黎璃。"

"我怎么逼自己了？还有，我怎么不了解你了？我告诉你了，就可以当作没事吗？你以为现在有了希望，以后不会再有这种噩梦吗？"

"你为什么不相信我会陪在你身边呢？黎璃，我可以放弃一切。。。"

"我就是知道你会这样，我才不要告诉你的！我不想。。。我不想你看见我是这样的，你明不明白？我不想你看到我这么狼狈的样子，我不想你看到我的绝望，我不想！"黎璃几乎歇斯底里。"你不可以为了我而放弃你多年来辛辛苦苦拼搏得到的一切。你应该拥有快乐，拥有幸福，而环绕着我的只有痛苦，只有绝望！"

裴尚轩苦笑着。"有了我，你怎么会绝望呢？而没有了你，我怎么能够走下去呢？你会好起来的！找到骨髓就是上帝所赐给我们的恩典。然后，我们就可以拥有我们的幸福了，不是吗？"

"你不是没有了我，还过得好好吗？"黎璃狠狠地问道。"而你怎么知道我跟柳千仁在一起，不会拥有幸福呢？"

"你别自欺欺人了！你根本不爱他！"

柳千仁的心中一阵剧痛。

"学长！"韩以晨的声音从远处传来。"你怎么一个人跑来了？你赶紧把馒头给吃了吧，不然会伤到胃的！"

房间里的裴尚轩和黎璃顿时意识到了柳千仁在门外的存在。

"千仁！"黎璃略带关心地叫道。"你怎样了？"

柳千仁只好踏入房间，摇了头。"没事。"

"什么没事？"韩以晨走上前来，不削地说。"都打肿了，得敷几天的药呢。"

"那个。。。"裴尚轩尴尬地站了起来，没法直视柳千仁。"黎璃跟我说了。对。。。对不起，下手有点重了。"

柳千仁望着黎璃。黎璃的眼神似乎是在试探着他。你刚才听到我们说话了吗？

柳千仁回避了她犀利的眼神。这时，徐医生也进来了。

"哇，这么多人呀。"

"徐大夫。"黎璃平静了心情，恭敬地称呼。

"哎。那个。。。下个星期的手术，柳先生告诉你了吧。"

"嗯。"

"最近的状况还不错。注意身体，也注意情绪，这样一切就会比较顺，知道吗？"

"大夫，如果手术都成功的话，就算完全痊愈吗？"裴尚轩问道。

"这位是。。。"

裴尚轩还没来得及说，黎璃就抢着回答。"朋友。"只见裴尚轩一脸的失落。

"哦，你好。这个嘛，我们医学没有百分之百的肯定。当然情况会好转些，但是癌细胞也有复发的可能。最重要是身心都要调养好，准备应病魔的战。这位啊，可是个坚强的女人，不会有问题的。"

"谢谢你，徐大夫。也。。。也多亏千仁和他爸爸一直在鼓励我。不然，我自己早就崩溃了。"

柳千仁望着黎璃，得到了一个欣慰的小微笑。

"真好。"徐医生点了头，拍了柳千仁的肩膀，这时才意识到他脸部的伤，关心地瞄了一下。

"没事，不小心撞到东西了。"

徐医生满脸的疑惑，但始终没追究。"你啊，别光照顾着老婆，就不管自己了。"

柳千仁瞬间感到房间里的空气停止流动了。

"柳先生，柳太太，那我先走了。"

反而是黎璃先反应过来。"慢走，徐大夫。"

"柳太太？"徐医生走后，韩以晨笑着。"叫得还挺顺口的。"

"你们。。。"裴尚轩的声音沙哑着。"领证了？"

"我不打扰了。公司那边还有事。"柳千仁打断了裴尚轩。"我先走了。"

"不，学长，我也回，你送我一程吧！"

他能感觉到黎璃一直盯着他看，但是他不能回头了。就这样，他和韩以晨走了，留下黎璃和裴尚轩再次独处。

这间房间越来越让他感到窒息了。

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

第一次踏入婚纱店，感觉恍如隔世。

整个店里闪耀着晶莹剔透的丝布，光鲜亮丽。即使到了自己穿上一身帅气的深红西装，仍旧恍惚。

"柳先生，您的未婚妻穿好了！"

回眸一身，眼前一身纯白蕾丝婚礼服，配着一副虽惨白但也带着温柔笑容的小脸蛋。他从未见过如此宜人的景色。

"怎样？"黎璃有些别扭地往后边的裙子看。"是不是太老土啊？"

他都被震住了。"黎璃。。。你好美。"

黎璃被夸得有点脸红。"那。。。就这个吧。"

"哇。。。黎小姐，你可真听你男朋友的话，这么快就决定了呀？"婚纱店的小妞笑道。"我们库里还有几件我觉得蛮适合你的。要不多试试看？"

"不了。"黎璃略带疲惫地微笑。"就换了这几件，我就有点累了。"

"来，你先坐下休息吧。"柳千仁立马伸出手扶着她。"那个。。。可以帮我们倒点水吗？"

"可以，稍等！"

小妞走开后，柳千仁扶着黎璃坐在沙发上，他的视线没离开过她。

"没想到搞个婚礼也那么累。"黎璃抹掉额头上冒出来的汗。瞬间，一片纸巾就递到她面前。"谢谢。"

"这可是你咎由自取的。"柳千仁不屑地说。"明明可以简简单单地穿着婚纱拍张照，领个证就行了。非得搞个大婚礼。又得跟所有人解释清楚，我们俩怎么突然间从仇人，从上司下属变情侣。真是的。"

黎璃笑着。"柳叔叔又是娶媳妇又是嫁女儿的，总要给他点面子吧。"

婚纱店的小妞出现了，趁黎璃还没看见，柳千仁就使了一个眼色，还好小妞机灵，又退回去了。

"你别老拿我爸当挡箭牌。他虽然是想把你风风光光地嫁出去，也知道你身体吃不消。你的主意，你可别赖账。"

"千仁，你怪我吗？"黎璃脸上的笑容淡了。

"如果这个方法能让你对得起自己，我也无话可说。"柳千仁轻轻地牵起她的手，一脸宠溺的样子。"反正，我说过，会听你的。你只要答应我好好照顾自己，别太劳累，所有的一切都依你的。"

黎璃深情地望着他。最后露出了一个略带调皮的微笑。"反正苦劳都是你干的，我可没什么好怨的。"

柳千仁翻了个白眼。"我是注定一生被你欺负了。"

"我的一生也只不过一瞬间。你会很快就自由了。"

"又胡说了。。。"突然身体一阵剧痛，柳千仁整身缩了一下。

"你又胃疼了？"黎璃关心地问道，反过来扶着他。"你是不是又没吃早餐呀？"

柳千仁咬着牙。"没办法。今早的会议有点赶，来不及吃。"

"这里没什么好吃的，你先吃药顶住吧。"黎璃从包里取出药罐。"那个，水好了吗？"

"哦，水来了！"聪明的小妞立即出现。"如果喝完了，选好了，我们就可以开始拍照了！"

吃完药，柳千仁将黎璃轻轻地扶起来，并且将她额头上洒落的几根头发一一梳理好。她的一生可能就只有这么一瞬间，可是照片，记忆，都会让它变成永恒的。"记得笑得灿烂一点。你是最幸福，最美的新娘。"

黎璃也顺手调整了他的领带。"我会的。"


	5. Chapter 5

正在一叠文件中埋头苦干的柳千仁，突然被手机的震动惊到。一看是李君的来电，心情立刻更加愁了。

"喂。"

"柳千仁！"李君的声音平常总是有一种特别的魔力，可以让一个人瞬间觉得周围都闪亮起来。可是此刻李君的声音带着急促和不耐烦，一点阳光的感觉都没有。"你这几天到底跑去哪里了？为什么一直不回我的简讯？"

"黎璃是不是出事了？"柳千仁挑了眉毛。据爸爸日常的报告，黎璃状况算稳定，但这几年熬过的苦，他不敢奢望进展会有多快，有多好。

"你要等到黎璃出事了，你才肯回来看她吗？"李君气呼呼地问道。

"胡说。我公司有事，一时走不开。"

"韩以晨都有时间过来看黎璃，你没有？"

"我是她上司，行程自然更满。"

"你老实说，是不是因为裴尚轩的出现，你就躲起来了？"

"你又胡说些什么。"柳千仁对着电脑翻了个白眼。

"你没听过近水楼台先得月吗？怎到了你站在楼台了，却还要让月呀？"

"李君，我真的没时间耗在这种事上。我半个小时后还有个重要会议需要准备，你直接告诉我，黎璃有事吗？"

"如果她决定跟裴尚轩离开，这算不算是紧急事件呀？"

柳千仁吸了一口气。"她有权力选择。"

"你们领证了呀！哎哟，我的妈呀。。。"

"只要黎璃待在医院好好接受治疗和手术，其余的，我都会顺她。"

"柳千仁，裴尚轩虽然是我好哥们，但我得说，这七八年里都是你在不眠不休地照顾黎璃。即使她现在有多难受，我可以看得出来她很想依靠你，可是你却不在。你是不是以为有了裴尚轩，她就会完全地否认你们之间的关系了吗？"

"我们都不是黎璃肚子里的蛔虫，你也别瞎想了。"

"我知道你是嘴硬心软的。千仁哥，我其实是挺你的。"李君的声音变柔。"我看得出来你所做的每一样事都是为了黎璃，你也会不顾一切地守护着她。如果黎璃需要一辈子的依靠，我宁愿她跟着你，我也会放心。至于裴尚轩。。。"

"谢谢你，小君。你的心，我领了。我真的还有事。如果黎璃有什么需要，尽管告诉我。不然这几天我恐怕抽不出时间去看她了。"

李君叹了一口气。"随你吧。"然后挂了。

...

磕，磕。有人敲门。"请进。"

"学长。"韩以晨满脸笑容地带着一堆食物走进他的办公室。"香喷喷的早餐到了！快点吃吧，不然胃又疼了。"

柳千仁斜眼看着她。"你又抢了吴秘书的饭碗呀？以后就别麻烦了。"

"你又跟我见外了。反正自己都要买早餐吃，买双份不就得了。"

算了。没精力耗在这种辩论上。"放在那儿吧。"

"还有。。。我又拿下客户了。准备怎么赞赏我呀？"

柳千仁淡淡地笑。"我一向来都很赞赏你啊。这点小case，一定不成问题。"  
"我是问你，要请我吃饭吗？"

"我今天恐怕没空。下次吧。"

"学长，我知道你至少一个星期没有去医院探望黎璃姐了。下了班也总是不见人影。到底是在干嘛呀？"韩以晨好奇地问。"是不是。。。另有新欢呀？"

"别胡说。"柳千仁冷冷地回答。其实他赶着回家帮黎璃熬汤，可是不想再进入那间病房，常托爸爸帮他带去医院，称是工作忙没办法去医院陪黎璃。柳之贤看他一天到晚在接电话用电脑，虽然有些不满，但也没有过问。男人养家辛苦工作也是一种责任，况且黎璃的医药费确实昂贵，这点没法辩驳。

"你待会儿回家的时候，可否送我去一趟医院呢？我买了一些新鲜的水果，想带去给黎璃姐，可是我的车送去修理了。顺路嘛。"

"我得加班，你还是。。。"

"哎呀，反正工作是做不完的，你就帮帮我吧。不然，外面陈忠那小伙子又要抢着送我回家，他那猥琐的样子，我可真受不了！"

涉及到个人安危，柳千仁知道没办法婉拒韩以晨的请求，便默默应了。

...

下了班到了医院，韩以晨在下车之前接了通电话。"喂，尚轩啊？什么事？"

柳千仁忍不住翻了个白眼。

"什么？黎璃姐又痛起来了？"韩以晨惊讶。这时，柳千仁的手抓紧了方向盘。

"好好，那我就不上去了。"韩以晨挂了电话，看着柳千仁。"学长，很抱歉，看来我不上去了。尚轩说黎璃姐这时候很不舒服，知道我要过来，叫我别上去，免得让她激动。"

柳千仁心里挣扎着。黎璃每次一痛起来，呕吐，晕眩，都是他陪在身边安慰她。现在却轮到裴尚轩在她旁边守护者她，那一幕实在让他心寒。

韩以晨撅了撅嘴。"你不上去看一下吗？"

"以晨，我还要赶着办点事。能不能麻烦你坐个计程车回去？实在抱歉。"

韩以晨很不屑，但没办法跟这座冰山辩驳，只好乖乖地下车。

柳千仁开走没多久，突然又转个弯回头了。开回医院时，还好韩以晨走了。

到了黎璃病房外面，他可以听到黎璃在哭，裴尚轩在轻轻地安抚她，"没事，你是坚强的，我在这儿。"

"别碰我！"黎璃喊道。"你走开啊！"

"黎璃，你别这样。。。"

柳千仁忍不住开了门，裴尚轩一看到便惊呆了。"柳千仁？"

黎璃在病床上一直畏缩着，惨哭着，可见痛得没法抬头看他。裴尚轩看起来是本来想去抱住黎璃，却被推回去了。旁边，一个空碗在桌子上，地上也洒满了鸡汤。

柳千仁看了这一切，二话不说就坐到了黎璃病床上，强行把她楼进怀里。黎璃用尽了力气推开裴尚轩，现在也没有力再挣扎了。扭了一下，也就整个人摊在他身上，一身冰冷得很，一直在颤抖着。

裴尚轩仍旧惊呆着。"这。。。"

柳千仁瞪了他一眼，一句话也不说，闭着眼睛紧紧地搂住黎璃，右手不停地搓着她的手臂。渐渐的，黎璃不再颤抖着，呼吸也平稳了许多。

"你可以放开我了。"黎璃弱弱地说。

柳千仁渐渐松开了肢体，裴尚轩也前来帮忙扶着黎璃躺着。

"看来你的身体还是在抗拒新的骨髓。"柳千仁终于说话了。"可能下一个手术需要延迟一下。"

黎璃沉默不语，闭上了眼睛。

"我待会儿会跟大夫说的。"裴尚轩淡淡地说。"看他怎么说。"

"黎璃的病情一向由我来禀告徐大夫的。"柳千仁冷冷地回应。"我会说的。"

黎璃睁开了眼，但是给予柳千仁的眼神却是充满着怨气。

"柳千仁。"裴尚轩拍了他的手臂。"我们到外面谈。"

...

在花园里，俩人坐在板凳上，互不相视。

裴尚轩先开了口。"今天谢谢你了。最近。。。黎璃真的辛苦了。本该是在康复时期，却总觉得病魔还死缠烂打的。一想到她这么多年来一直挨着这种痛，我又不在她身边，真是特别难受。多亏。。。有你在。"

柳千仁仍旧沉默。

"你不必一直躲着我们。你跟黎璃既然已经是合法夫妻，我就没有想要介入的念头。我只是。。。我只是希望你给我机会在这个时段陪伴着她，也算是弥补一下我对她的亏欠。"裴尚轩面无表情地说。

"所以如果我们俩没有事先领证，你就会不顾一切地再次追求她，对吗？"柳千仁淡淡地问道。

"也许吧。可是那都是不可能的事了。"

"裴尚轩，这个决定不是你一个人能做得了。"

"你什么意思？"

"黎璃喜欢了你一辈子，为了你愿意默默承受一切，牺牲自己的幸福。你应该很清楚她爱的人就是你。"柳千仁停顿了一下，再继续。"我也很清楚她嫁给我是为了实现她妈妈的遗愿，为了报答我，那时候生存几率少之又少，她也算心甘情愿。可是现在情况不一样了。她没有被一个定时炸弹捆绑着，她终于有选择的余地。这种情况之下，你觉得她会怎么想呢？"

裴尚轩深深地吸了一口气。"或许婚礼的那天，我也是这么想的。可是。。。这几天，我总是觉得她在抗拒我的存在。她和我之间隔着一片纱 - 看到彼此，却总是模糊不清，我也越不过那条线。我总是要这么小心翼翼地跟她说话，我突然觉得自己好像是一个陌生人。而今天，你一来，她却能够毫无畏惧地投入你怀里。我也感觉到，你不在的时候，她好像浑身都不自在，甚至很生气。"他苦笑了一番。"我现在很难去调整思路，只希望一直陪着她康复打败病魔。其他的事，或许时间会冲淡一切，最后才来做抉择，也不迟。"

裴尚轩转过头看着柳千仁。"我想说的是，她也需要你。请你不要再逃避她。过去我对你的印象确实很差，但是我知道黎璃是信任你的，你也很了解她的状况。虽然坦白说，我很在意你的存在，可是我看得出她也习惯你作为她的支撑，或许她在现阶段也比较愿意依靠你。所以我们可不可以暂时放下所有的感情负担，最重要的是让黎璃好起来，可以吗？"

这一番话，让柳千仁瞬间了解为什么黎璃那么深情地爱着这个男人，那么地奋不顾身，那么地真真切切，那么地轰轰烈烈。他的世界，是为着她而转的。

"我有事，先走了。"

"柳千仁。。。"

"我明天会再来。"

裴尚轩的嘴角慢慢地上扬。"一言为定。"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

黎璃在化疗时期特别坚强，除了第一次沮丧得惨哭了起来，接下来即便多痛多难过，也硬摆着一副笑脸迎接着柳父子每一次的探望。

那时候的她，即便头发逐渐少了，但她那坚韧的眼神和具有感染力的微笑，也支撑着柳千仁日夜为她的事和工作并忙着。

因为她这次化疗掉的头发太过明显，为了不要引起妈妈的疑心，柳千仁帮她买了一套带着自然卷的假发，可以称作是黎璃在尝试新造型。反正现在黎美晴也入院了，身体虚弱的很，黎璃一说最近不太好的气色都是因为工作的事，也没有过于追究。

黎美晴其实身体状况已经陷入危期，但为了不要让黎璃过于伤心，柳父子没有将她的病情详细地告诉黎璃。

黎美晴即使身体多不适，也不忘叮嘱黎璃要好好照顾自己，也要多体贴柳叔叔和千仁，别让他们操心，好好报答他们。柳之贤一听，急忙吩咐黎美晴别过于客气，大家都是一家人，黎璃也乖巧懂事，这才让黎美晴心安理得。柳千仁看到爸爸左右照顾着黎阿姨和黎璃的身心，实在疲累得很，但毫无半句怨言，心里满是敬佩。

走出妈妈的病房后，黎璃终于绷不住，整个身体缩紧，摊在柳千仁身上。

"黎璃？"柳之贤惊讶道，但被柳千仁的一个眼神打住了。

"爸，你先去帮黎阿姨结这个月的账吧。黎璃由我来。"

"嗯，好。黎璃，小心点。"

柳之贤走开后，黎璃抓着柳千仁的手臂，抽筋了一下，咬着牙。"千仁。。。好痛。。。"

"来。。。"柳千仁一把抱住了她，她也不由自主地钻进他怀里。"扶你回去吧。"

"走。。。走不动。。。"黎璃那痛苦的表情，真令他心碎。

柳千仁便二话不说的将她抱了起来。"有我在，别怕。"

回到病房时，黎璃的脸色终于恢复了一点色彩，精神也有好转。可是，她眉毛还是皱着。

"你想吃点什么吗？"柳千仁轻轻问道。"我去买。"

"你能。。。你能陪我一下吗？我。。。"黎璃略带尴尬地盯着自己的双手。"我有点冷。"

一直独自支撑着的女人终于卸下坚强的面具，柔弱又惨白的面孔真叫人怜惜。柳千仁二话不说，就坐到床上，轻轻地将黎璃拥入怀里。她转过身，把头贴在他胸上，他顿时感到心头暖暖的。他一边用手搓着她的手臂，一边忍不住低头吻了她的假发。

如果能够一辈子这样抱着她，那该有多好。

"我知道妈妈剩下来的日子不多了。"黎璃轻声地说。"如果我自己没有这个病，那我就能带她出国旅游。我们两母女从来都没有一起出过国。可是。。。我看永远都不能实现了。"她抬起头来望着窗口。"好多约定都不能再实现了。"

柳千仁想着一辈子的事情，突然被黎璃的这一句征着了。她一直以来心里只有裴尚轩，只有和他看候鸟的约定，他到底在想什么？

"如果。。。"柳千仁咀嚼了下唇。"我可以给你一个能够实现的约定呢？"

黎璃转头看着他。"什么约定？"

"黎璃。。。我要照顾你一辈子。"

俩人对眼了好一阵子。柳千仁可以听到自己的心跳加速。

黎璃突然笑了。"千仁，你别傻了。我是一个没有未来的女人。况且。。。"

"况且你心中仍然有裴尚轩。"

一片沉默。

"我不在乎。现在在你的身旁是我，选择让我在你身旁的是你。"柳千仁紧紧地搂着她，缓缓地说。"未来是一个未知数。我愿意相信无论什么结果，至少我们两个是并肩同行的，我不会让你孤独着。你应该很清楚，我对你没有任何怜悯，只有敬佩和爱慕。我这一生中真真切切地只爱你一个，能与你携手一生，我别无他求。你妈妈也一直希望她能够看到你穿着婚纱步入礼堂。我。。。我找不到让你拒绝我的理由。。。黎璃，我是认真的。如果你愿意，我一定会实现这个约定。"

那天，黎璃没有给他答案。接下来的几年，有一天，黎璃在画候鸟羽毛的时候，他再次问她愿不愿意实现这个约定。那时候的黎璃因为妈妈刚过世而心情不佳，但她没有拒绝他。

最后，她答应了。


End file.
